


攻防战输就输了修装备的钱谁来报销啊

by felinehikaru



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 剑三, 银河英雄传说
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 银英的人物在剑网三打了一场攻防战，战术很傻算我的请勿深究，乐呵一下。





	攻防战输就输了修装备的钱谁来报销啊

### （一）号角

　　杨威利上线的时候感觉帮会气氛有些怪怪的，帮会后院的菜都没人收，先寇布更是在主城跳来跳去好像在强装备。  
　　“怎么才来，YY找你也不回。”杨游戏上线没多久，就被先寇布夺命连环call，打开YY一看，消息弹出到爆炸。  
　　“干嘛，今天周日不是休息不开荒吗？”干脆让YY自己跳一会，杨慢悠悠泡了杯红茶才回到电脑前，发现密聊又多了不少。“醒一醒，攻防！！”先寇布一定是装了复制插件，直接给杨的密聊刷了个屏。  
　　你悄悄的对[细嗅蔷薇]说：我们PVE打什么攻防，想去自己混分呗。  
　　[细嗅蔷薇]悄悄地说：这次逃不掉了，昨天浩气丢了老谢，今天非要弄个统战一雪前耻。  
　　你悄悄的对[细嗅蔷薇]说：我能下线保平安吗？  
　　然后杨的YY就被先寇布拉到了大厅。大厅里已经聚集了不少人了，帮会伊谢尔伦的常驻活人基本都到了，正在热火朝天的讨论怎么凑活一套pvp装备。  
　　“喂喂，大家晚上好啊。”没什么干劲的声音伴随着“勉强是个帮主”ID后的绿灯响起，大厅里熙熙攘攘的声音一下子停了。“呦，来啦？”卡介伦先打破了沉默，“比克古给你发的消息你肯定没看到，先寇布一定先告诉你了。”  
　　大厅里的其他人虽然不再说话，但是也没走，各干各的听着自己帮主和大总管的对话。  
　　“昨天丢了老谢，几个PVP帮会搞了统战今天说什么也要拿下老王。”卡介伦那边滴滴滴滴的鼠标声不断，大概也在捣鼓装备，“比克古他们帮是尖头部队加统领，说是给你发了邀请，不过你一定还没看。”  
　　杨翻了翻被他直接关掉的YY消息记录，还真有留言。  
　　“你不在，我就帮你答应了，缘由你也懂的吧。”闻言杨无声地笑了笑，权当是默认。只要他们伊谢尔伦挂着中浩的标志，就脱不了阵营战，挖矿采药世界boss小攻防，哪一样能和PVP完全脱离呢？　  
　　杨打开自己的装备列表，一套离经一套花间，全是PVE装备，这种数值分配大概上了战场两秒跪，“你们自己去呗，混混分也好。”  
　　卡介伦在YY那头嘿嘿笑了两声：“人家都发邀请了，你不能仔细看看？”杨无奈翻了翻比克古的消息记录，大概是深知杨的秉性，比克古言简意赅地给出了自己的布置。  
　　大概是昨天丢了老谢，今天下午浩气的人特别多，按照比克古的构想，他们PVP帮会负责怼恶人，掩护PVE帮会穿半PVE的装备偷boss。  
　　能行吗？杨在心里问自己，他大概知道对方新换了一个阵营指挥，不到两周就解决了恶人内乱，这周的小攻防把浩气打得十分恶心，周六更是用不同以往的战术拿下老谢。  
　　“对方那个指挥叫……新指挥是叫‘黄金狮子’？”杨的声音又从YY里飘出来，卡介伦可以脑补出他挠脑袋的样子。“就是他，挺厉害的，上个月PVP那帮人还在看不起人家，现在被打疼了也要抱团取暖。”  
　　好歹你也是个浩气，用词怎么怪怪的。杨威利心里默默吐槽但是没说出来，他还在翻自己的仓库，试图找到点能用的PVP装备凑活一下。  
　　卡介伦那边的鼠标声音已经停了，大概是弄得差不多了：“你也别翻了，让尤里安帮你搞装备吧。”杨叹了口气，这位学长的现实讽刺总是十分精准。  
　　尤里安一直在大厅里听他俩的谈话，这个时候适时按了F2接下了两人的话。杨干脆退号双手离开键盘，YY大厅里渐渐又恢复了熙熙攘攘。杨听着大家有一句没一句的讨论，一边去贴吧和论坛查了一查“黄金狮子”的功绩。  
　　是个厉害角色啊。杨一边感叹这个人的手段，一边喝着红茶，透过氤氲的红茶雾气，他发仿佛从屏幕后面看到一个有眼光有野心有计谋的年轻人。如果跟着这个人估计会很轻松，突然冒出这个念头，把杨威利自己都吓了一跳。除了“黄金狮子”，杨还注意到了和他一起频繁出现在818里的人，“红发运动健将”。实力出众却不打眼，和“黄金狮子”如影随形，昨天的浩气守卫战里他率恶人三分之一兵力佯攻张桎轩，实则配合“黄金狮子”从荡雁城东南方悬崖轻功奇袭老谢，成为了拿下老谢的胜负手。  
　　恶人什么时候来的这俩人，不会是从哪个区过来的吧？杨十分想去大区帮主交流区问上两句，想想后续的麻烦事还是算了。  
　　“老大，搞好了哦！”YY里传出了尤里安的声音，杨说了声谢谢，放下红茶杯登号。  
　　果然装备交给尤里安就一定没问题，杨翻看着自己的“新装备”，尤里安用有限的威望和名剑币给他弄了点裤子上衣头，又是精炼又是插石头，杨都不禁在心里给他默默点赞。  
　　帮会频道：  
　　[等养老金]：所有人在的人请上YY大厅，去统战频道之前我有些事情要交代。  
　　杨也想试试刷屏，看了一圈想起来自己没装插件，回头得和先寇布要一下。  
　　  
　　  
　　杨威利觉得自己真是“身如柳絮随风飘，心似浮萍逐水流”，刚刚交代完，就被比克古拉到了统战频道。频道里震耳欲聋的“战歌”震得他飞快摘下了耳机。  
　　调整音量再带上耳机，杨听见伍兰夫扯着嗓子喊：“都昆仑集合！别人数上先输给恶狗！”战歌还在轰隆隆地响，杨在公屏上敲了几句打招呼的话，很快就被整齐划一的“浩气长存！！”刷下去了。邱吾权眼尖，抓到了杨威利给他按了个红马。  
　　  
　　[世界][邱老板的面包一级棒]：浩气攻防进组！！！*老王的屁股！！浩气长存！！007滚一边去！  
　　[世界][特留你牌位着火了]：浩气攻防进组！！！*老王的屁股！！浩气长存！！007滚一边去！  
　　[阵营][我有你的本子]：浩气攻防进组！！！*老王的屁股！！浩气长存！！007滚一边去！  
　　[阵营][星辰尽头]：浩气攻防进组！！！*老王的屁股！！浩气长存！！007滚一边去！  
　　  
　　“自己带好小药，找自己的团长吃桌子，设置团长焦点！！不要掉队！！”伍兰夫的声音喊了有二十分钟还是激情满满，杨十分佩服，统战群还在安排007和主攻团，杨表示自己也派一个。  
　　接到这个光荣任务的当然是先寇布了。“把你的天策让亚典波罗开去主T团。”杨这个人虽然对于攻防没什么干劲，但是该干活的时候还是挺认真的。  
　　先寇布接过统战提供的恶人号，瞅了一眼名字，“帝国之花”，屁颠颠儿就去了。  
　　又交代了费雪一点事儿，杨给伊谢尔伦要塞的公会成员下达了指挥，“没有特殊安排的人点尤里安的[超级饲养员]进组，吃我们的桌子，记住，千万不要跟散了，我们团的目标只是boss。”  


### （二）换将

　　老谢被刚很大程度上刺激了浩气，开场就以大无畏的精神推倒顾延恶拿下平安客栈复活点。比克古开着自由麦主指挥，低沉的声音很有安全感。  
　　[是秀秀不是羞羞]：指挥大叔的声音好好好听⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
　　[特留你屁股着火了]:醒一醒，指挥的闺女都有你大了！  
　　[特留你秃头着火了]：醒一醒，指挥的闺女都有你大了！  
　　[特留你XX着火了]：醒一醒，指挥的闺女都有你大了！  
　　有新人很想问一下这个特留是谁，能享受被整个阵营问候全身的顶级待遇，然而大部队的迁移让他们没有那个询问的时间。  
　　杨威利觉得有点奇怪，平安客栈复活点关系着快半张图的复活范围，为什么黄金狮子他们会放任浩气拿下。先寇布的消息证实了他的想法，黄金狮子在恶人统战频道里喊出了“让耗子过不了血咒河”的口号。  
　　浩气的指挥团也从007那里得到了消息，伍兰夫和派特主张干他娘的，直接飞陶寒亭，正面打那个不知天高地厚的小子个措手不及。  
　　杨看着群消息没吭声，人家黄金狮子都这么说了，说不定主力就在陶寒亭那儿等着呢，两边真要硬碰硬的话，断头台的地势高，对方都不用风车团， 光推人下去就能让浩气摔出节奏感。  
　　“哪儿呢？”“我这边老陶，好像不是全部。”  
　　先寇布操作着手里的恶人毒奶御姐“帝国之花”转了几个视角，反正是黑压压的一片人，也看不清楚躲了几个团，恶人统战频道里黄金狮子交代的命令言简意赅，看频道在线人数看不出什么端倪，只不过“红发运动健将”从开打就没有出过声。  
　　比克古不同意这个路线，比起光靠士气往前冲，不如拿下肖药儿或者烟。进击派则认为回头拿boss会被对方压在复活点。  
　　杨威利听着耳机里轰隆隆的战歌，看着统战群里帮主们噼里啪啦的吵架，脑壳疼。踩着先寇布跑恶人那边去听听，秩序凛然，黄金狮子的声音还挺好听，没两分钟就给人踢出频道，他马甲都没换顶着个【中浩】就跑人家听墙角去了。  
　　回来发现大事不妙。  
　　比克古还是输给了那俩，硬着头皮飞断头台，冲锋两次都没上去。杨的奶花哥就在平安客栈没动，看着来来回回飞来飞去的浩气渐渐不成团。  
　　还真给他们堵在血咒河了啊，杨虽然没有什么阵营荣誉感，但是被人这么溜着玩也是很不舒服。他刚想私聊比克古咱们转个头，就发现比克古游戏YY全黑了。  
　　怎么回事？  
　　“喂喂喂？指挥小区停电，转交由‘波罗库斯二号’工会指挥。”派特的声音从YY里配合着激情战歌传来，杨直拍脑瓜，比克古啊你这个掉线真是太妙了。  
　　伍兰夫发觉情况不妙了，拉了莫顿和杨问怎么办，杨心想还能怎么办，头铁上呗，怎么办是其次，派特能不能听他们的啊。  
　　这些浩气PVP平时除了怼恶人，赛季末闲出蛋疼的时候还搞内战，之前恶人也内战的时候，大家攻防狗咬狗也勉强对付，现在恶人被统一了，浩气这边声望最高的比克古又掉线，还能不能有个靠谱指挥都成问题。  
　　“提督，我们怎么办？”尤里安在工会YY问了，杨的小号还挂在自己工会半开麦：“你们先跟着他们冲两波，下次复活就不要飞了，在老陶起飞点等我消息，小心不要被恶人探子发现。”  
　　那边统战已经快吵起来了，先寇布暗戳戳密杨威利，  
　　[帝国之花]悄悄地说：怎么回事啊，往上送人头啊？  
　　杨没回他，杨自己反正轻功懒得很飞不上去。  
　　[帝国之花]悄悄地说：我觉得他们人在别的地方，这次恶人特别听话特别团结。  
　　你悄悄地对[帝国之花]说：你再撑一会儿，我怀疑他们在莫雨那儿。  
　　杨觉得“红发”可能提前带了团一开始就摸到了莫雨那儿，恶人世界阵营里喊来的人应该在守陶寒亭，所以冲断头台的浩气只是被击退而不是压复活点，浩气频道里的007把消息都透了，但是浩气的人没找到“红发”他们的人。  
　　派出探子的话不被发现还好，如果被发现了“红发”很有可能从莫雨支援陶寒亭，和“黄金狮子”一起把浩气压复活点。  
　　几波冲锋之后派特也承受不住一直送人头的压力，阵营频道里的质疑声也此起彼伏。  
　　[阵营][代恋扣扣迷辽]：指挥行不行啊，一直送啊。  
　　[世界][金发指挥男神音]：耗子你们继续送啊，我马上满战阶啦，谢谢！！  
　　[世界][谁抢了帝国之花]：耗子你们继续送啊，我马上满战阶啦，谢谢！！  
　　[世界][黑色枪骑兵]：耗子你们继续送啊，我马上满战阶啦，谢谢！！  
　　[阵营][帮主夫人突然]：指挥行不行啊，一直送啊。  
　　眼看着时间一点点过去，不少浩气都停止了冲锋，派特的激情呐喊也没什么作用了，他干脆退了统战频道，只留了一句：“有事，你们来。”  
　　剧情发展有点快，从一开始的群情激荡变成了激愤，没有了指挥的浩气变成了闹哄哄的耗子，如果不是YY大厅里有语音权限，现在早就一人一句骂开了吧。  
　　“哇，黄金狮子在笑哎。”先寇布不嫌事儿大给杨发了密聊。  
　　“亚典波罗说你装备红了。”杨还有心思逗他玩，发完消息以后他看了看满屏幕攒动的人头，喝了口红茶，开了麦。  
　　“喂喂，听得到吗？我是工会‘伊谢尔伦要塞’的会长。”  
　　YY频道公屏停顿了一下，然后有人开始问：“伊谢尔伦？那个PVE大帮？”  
　　“没错，就是我们，PVE首甲工会。”杨知道现在稳定人心也很重要，虽然PVE的名头没有PVP响，但是首甲还是很有说服的风量的。  
　　杨把红茶杯拿得远了点，继续说：“现在我们虽然在劣势，但是不一定会输，有恶人的007在吗？麻烦把我这句话传一下。”  
　　听到这话的尤里安噗呲笑了，杨极少说这种嚣张的话，临场说来还这么客气。  
　　杨一边说话，一边打字也没停，飞快给伍兰夫和莫顿YY私聊：“带你们团配合费雪佯攻肖药儿，实取丐王坡。”  
　　“我们先保分，回头肖药儿。”杨威利的声音完全算不上激情，只能说镇定，但是安定的语气让人莫名相信。  
　　大部队开向肖老头的时候，浩气007传来了黄金狮子也从陶寒亭离开追击准备压复活点。  
　　“不急，YY里世界公屏进组的，焦点[恶人都是狗]这个人，跟他走，动起来快一点！”杨说完这句觉得少了点什么，一想发现战歌没了，随即点开音乐，默认播放《猪突猛進》，小提琴叽叽歪歪地响起来的时候，YY公屏已经被笑声刷爆  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，这个指挥BGM太催人奋进了！哈哈哈哈哈”  
　　杨有点尴尬，挠了挠头，想要换歌，又发现公屏一片“别换别换”的呼唤。  
　　“好吧，那就当我们在赶猪吧。”杨在频道里无奈说了一句，立马被浩气的复制党在世界里刷了屏。  
　　[世界][邱老板的面包一级棒]：赶猪喽，赶猪喽，恶人你们动起来！  
　　[世界][蔷薇你不是人]：赶猪喽，赶猪喽，恶人你们动起来！  
　　[世界][填字高叟]：赶猪喽，赶猪喽，恶人你们动起来！  
　　那边的莱茵哈特看到这口号，也是啼笑皆非：“怎么，不喊恶狗了？”随即被好事恶人复制党刷了世界。  
　　[世界][养狗就是狗啊]：从前都是喊人家恶狗狗，现在又改口，基情烟消云散了！  
　　[世界][艾芳做饭最棒]：从前都是喊人家恶狗狗，现在又改口，基情烟消云散了！　　  
　　[世界][黑色枪骑兵]：从前都是喊人家恶狗狗，现在又改口，基情烟消云散了！　  
　　好好的阵营战，怎么打成这个样子了？  
　　太给了。——目睹了全程的鲁宾斯基后来在贴吧818里这样评价。  


### （三）破阵

　　　　不得不承认，“黄金狮子”调度人员的速度真的很快，波布兰的丐帮[恶人都是狗]带着近半数的浩气围攻肖药儿不到一分钟，恶人的先头部队就到了，一个风车团飞来就是一片血光四射。  
　　黄金脆皮鸡不是吹的，收割一波人头自己也跪的七七八八，又从白骨陵园的复活点爬起来，汇合后续部队继续压迫摸老头菊花的浩气。  
　　莱茵哈特并不是无脑追击，浩气手里有平安复活点，极有可能死一波复活掉头陶寒亭，“吉尔菲艾斯，陶寒亭交给你们了。”  
　　杨威利猜的没有错，“红发”确实在莫雨那里，近可守老陶，远可援老王，还能交换兵力配合莱因哈特无限退浩气，以他们二人的默契和吉尔菲艾斯本身的资质，把派特压到弃军而逃一点不意外。  
　　吉尔菲艾斯心领神会，带人飞防陶寒亭，本来应该没什么人的老陶周围却是一片红名。  
　　  
　　收到吉尔菲艾斯的警报莱因哈特也不惊讶，意料之中的策略，只是速度比他预想的要快一些。“风车再来一波，冲散他们！奶妈奶boss让老头苟住！”莱茵哈特准备顺着浩气的思路，把他们送回平安客栈由着他们冲老陶，他可以和吉尔菲艾斯两头夹击瓮中捉鳖，就让耗子们在咒血河南边来回蹦跶去吧。  
　　然而浩气仿佛并没有那个智商似的，还在一波一波从平安复活不停地压肖药儿，也不管恶人白骨陵园的复活点，大有种我们推了肖药儿就算赢的架势。  
　　这个指挥什么思路？吉尔菲艾斯那边的老陶已经拉脱两次，出现胶着的迹象，莱茵哈特开始怀疑陶寒亭那边的恶人不是从平安复活飞过去的，而是早就在起飞点埋伏好的障眼法，那么浩气真正的目的是……  
　　“齐格飞！下一波炎狱山复活不要守老陶！修装备之后老陶高坡待命！浩气就交给火圈了。”  
　　你悄悄的对[眼里闪着诡异的光]说：跟着那个[等养老金]，把动向通知罗严塔尔。  
　　[眼里闪着诡异的光]悄悄地说：收到。  
　　　  
　　杨威利自己的奶花也跟着大部队冲了两波，被满屏特效闪得头晕，赶紧打开设置屏蔽特效，看看时间差不多，磕磕绊绊地往丐王坡复活点飞。他知道尤里安那边的拖延可能骗不了莱因哈特多久，抓紧时间拿丐王坡才能走下一步。  
　　要杨在麦上扯着嗓子喊实在是难为他了，所以现在在麦上顶着魔性BGM激情指挥的人是亚典波罗，“别站骗了别站偏了！站偏了回不去平安！老陶的屁股你们还摸不摸了！快点搞掉肖药儿！！”  
　　毕典菲尔特带着风车团冲锋得不亦乐乎，黑色枪骑兵小分队清一色的黑色拓印，在一堆花花绿绿里竟然还挺扎眼，卷着黄风就是一通乱撞。“脆皮黑鸡又来啦！散开散开！远程AOE转火脆皮鸡一波送他们回去！”亚典波罗的BGM正好播到《小鸡小鸡》，还是remix版，浩气公屏上刷哈哈哈哈哈刷到手软。  
　　就在他们在肖药儿门口打得不亦乐乎的时候，两边指挥部都收到了丐王坡复活点被浩气截下的消息。  
　　  
　　莱茵哈特从跟踪杨威利的某007那里已经知道了他的动向，奈何[等养老金]操作实在太差，一条破河差点没让他飞成四渡赤水，好在007奥贝斯坦同志脑子够快，看出了他的前进方向，给莱茵哈报告了自己的推测。  
　　然而还是没赶上，丐王坡拿下的一瞬，浩气全部不再纠缠，能脱战的纷纷翻过药王小院，英勇摔死，从阴间穿过咒血河，直接复活丐王坡。  
　　“咒血河这就算过了吧。”杨威利一点紧张感都没有的声音再次在YY里想起，世界频道就又刷了一波节奏。  
　　[世界][脆皮鸡叽叽叽]：咒血河飞渡打卡，滴滴滴。  
　　[世界][选择原谅]：咒血河飞渡打卡，滴滴滴。  
　　[世界][黑皮最棒]：咒血河飞渡打卡，滴滴滴。  
　　[世界][特留你指甲着火啦]：咒血河飞渡打卡，滴滴滴。  
　　  
　　莱茵哈特也不恼，反而笑了笑，笑声太苏，频道里的妹子们集体爆炸。  
　　  
　　恶人的这个指挥一定长得不怎么样，声音好听的都是丑胖子。  
　　鲁宾斯基的818贴里评价“黄金狮子”的这层楼后来成了大型打脸现场。  
　　  
　　“所有人回防陶寒亭！”莱茵哈特没有被浩气飞越咒血河的奇袭迷惑，命令下达毫不犹豫：“他们主T团抗肖药儿没能拉脱死去丐王坡，只能回平安，所以他们的目标必定是……”  
　　  
　　“让游击部队取道烈风集，主T团汇合老陶那边的两个团，拿下陶寒亭！”杨威利在YY里这样说。  


### （四）交锋

　　  
　　“让游击部队取道烈风集，主T团汇合老陶那边的两个团，拿下陶寒亭！”杨威利在YY里这样说。  
　　已经领教过“黄金狮子”的调兵速度，亚典波罗带着主T团毫不犹豫爬起来就飞往断头台，尤里安带的脆皮骚扰团已经在陶寒亭那里进战拉脱了半天，看到一群从天而降的铁T可算是松了一口气。  
　　亚典波罗一个定军冲着陶寒亭照脸拍了下去，尤里安的明教配合他迅速隐身交换第一仇恨。随着“嗨，美女！”的技能喊话，亚典波罗又开“火”再次定军，在输出不断的情况下稳稳的拉住了boss，两步把陶寒亭拉倒了门里。  
　　之前尤里安带的伊谢尔伦团不够硬，在“红发”的两波冲锋下死去活来，能够撑到主T团过来也是不容易，这下终于可以发挥半PVE的输出优势疯狂输出。  
　　费雪带着偷抢丐王坡的团急行军，终于在莱因哈特掉头之前赶上汇合。“速度击杀！！恶人大团要来了！”此刻超过半数的浩气都在抢攻陶寒亭，伍兰夫、莫顿和杨所在的散人团正在尽量穿越烈风集。  
　　“黑鸦”陶寒亭的血线一点一点的被磨下去，五千多万的血量以肉眼可见的速度在减少，boss机能.殁蝶刀的群体定身并没能阻止浩气疯狂的撕咬，为了抢攻，DPS们纷纷解控开爆发试图一波带走。  
　　  
　　就在大家以为胜利在望的时候，大片的红名涌入视野，米达麦亚操纵着[疾风之狼]和罗严塔尔的[美瞳批发]带领先锋团率先冲散人群。  
　　面对负坚执锐的PVP狂徒，伊谢尔伦的主力输出们可以说不堪一击，两波机能就被送回了平安。浩气目前还能凭陶寒亭屋子里的人数优势勉强继续压血线，但是速度已经大不如前。很快，“黄金狮子”和他的主力部队就出现在了栈道的另一边。  
　　  
　　杨威利收到了那边的战报，他最担心的局面还是发生了，浩气部队的行军速度不及恶人，加上“黄金狮子”和他手下的反应速度，张桎辕恐怕是很难出现了。  
　　那么，现在或许可以这样走。  
　　“所有还没有到陶寒亭的浩气！在路上的全部原地摔死！”杨威利提高了声调的声音又再度在YY响起，下达了有些不可思的命令：“所有人用最快的速度，掉头米丽古丽。”  
　　喊完统战YY，他迅速关麦，切换到伊谢尔伦频道：“尤里安！带着我们的所有人，咬紧陶寒亭的位置。”  
　　  
　　莱因哈特成功判断了杨威利试图奇袭陶寒亭的目的，带着压倒性数量的恶人疯狂力压浩气输出部队，罗严塔尔则是对准boss第一仇恨阶梯的浩气主T部队重点打击。  
　　陶寒亭是浩气开场以来摸到的第一个阵营boss，除去两个复活点，浩气目前还没有击杀成就。开局的几波冲锋失败严重拖垮了浩气的士气，现下又要丢掉老陶，反而激发了浩气誓死不从的气势，面对恶人主力大军的收割，竟然丝毫不见退缩。  
　　双方在陶寒亭门前开始惨烈的人数交换，奶妈们发了疯似的开爆发，各种颜色的减伤回血技能不要蓝般的往DPS们身上砸，只要能让他们多转一圈风车或者多爆一个天罗。浩气的蓝色阵营装在红褐色的大地上被染上一层血色，恶人技能的破风声充斥着每一个浩气的耳朵，没有人愿意在这一刻松手。  
　　  
　　此刻的莱因哈特带领几近全部的恶人，感受到了浩气的反扑，在YY频道里说道：“这群耗子还挺有骨气，不过是回光返照，临死挣扎罢了。”  
　　收到浩气转头米丽古丽的时候，他笑了笑：“骨气也不过如此，我们加速压制，让他们无法汇合。”他有意调动吉尔菲艾斯的团去米丽古丽，考虑到人数的差距太大，还是没有这么做。  
　　  
　　杨威利的奶花晃晃悠悠飞到米丽古丽的时候，伍兰夫他们已经拉好了位置，近半数的浩气全力输出的视觉效果还是很可观的，主T团和费雪的游击部队也脱战在赶来的路上，如果尤里安他们能撑住，或许可以把“黄金狮子”拖到可人出场。  
　　拖得住吗？杨威利在心里打了个问号，键盘前的红茶已经冷了，他趁技能读条的时候抓紧时间喝了一口，又给尤里安和亚典波罗一些新的布置。  
　　  
　　攻防时间已经过去了一大半，除去开局的恶人送平安，浩气的战果也就是复活点和几个投石车，算积分也只有两个boss激活的分数。莱茵哈特目前可以说是大获全胜，米丽古丽攻坚难度中等，但是难保浩气会不会因为拿下这个boss士气大涨反扑王遗风。  
　　眼看陶寒亭面前的浩气红名越来越少，最后也只有[伊谢尔伦要塞]这个帮会的人在死死支撑，莱茵哈特知道他们已经转头米丽古丽，他并不打算被浩气的乱窜破坏了自己的行军节奏，点拨[疾风之狼]的团回守圣女，自己带一部分人扫荡[伊谢尔伦要塞]的顽固分子。  
　　  
　　米丽古丽处的浩气在看到红名[疾风之狼]又冲过来的时候，实在是恨得有些牙痒痒，杨威利在YY里难得喊了一句：“又是他们，给我打退！陶寒亭的仇不能不报！”  
　　到底是谁要给谁报仇啊，先寇布笑着摇头，一边给杨报坐标。  
　　[帝国之花]悄悄地说：尤里安已经复活四轮了，黄金他们应该快要走了。  
　　你悄悄地对[帝国之花]说：收到，哎要是能知道恶人的007在哪儿就好了。  
　　[帝国之花]悄悄地说：不要小看我们007的专业素养！  
　　  
　　二十分钟内三次交换战场，快节奏的行军速度让浩恶双方刷世界的时间都没有，中立阵营的人却开始不甘寂寞了。  
　　[世界][黑狐]：前排兜售瓜子汽水小板凳!阵营的你们还讲不讲相声了啊！  
　　[世界][贝流斯卡]：前排兜售瓜子汽水小板凳!阵营的你们还讲不讲相声了啊！  
　　[世界][特留你走得好冤]：前排兜售瓜子汽水小板凳!阵营的你们还讲不讲相声了啊！  
　　卡介伦事后去采买准备开荒桌子的时候，十分怀疑物价上涨就是这群人搞得好事，杨威利听着他的抱怨，不咸不淡地开口：“战争受苦的终究是平民百姓啊！”被卡介伦一句“那你自己做桌子去吧”怼得不敢出声。

### (五)压线

  
　　米达麦亚他们赶到的时候，米丽古丽掉了将近一半的血，对一个脆皮boss来说这样的速度不算快，奥贝斯坦躲在人群里尽职地当着007，听着浩气统|战YY里[等养老金]用和喊话内容不相符的淡定语调在喊：“米丽古丽绝对不能丢！T拉稳了，AOE转火恶人，送他们回内谷！”  
　　  
　　“还有不到20分钟，恶人兄弟们顶住，让他们耗死在米丽古丽！”莱因哈特在YY也下达了相应的指示，从目前的形势来看，浩气已经没有翻盘的可能，开局送给他们的平安客栈成功麻痹了指挥们的神经，选择硬上陶寒亭是前20分钟里浩气犯的最大的错误。后来换上来的这个指挥，虽然看起来没什么干劲，思路倒是值得赞赏。“浩气终究是一盘散沙，也不过如此了，这个指挥还有点意思。”莱因哈特并不掩饰自己的想法，直接在YY里说了出来，“蹲在浩气可惜了，对面的指挥要不要转来恶人？”  
　　[世界][金发指挥腿部挂件]：恶人指挥对浩气指挥隔空告白！请嫁来恶人！  
　　[世界][金发指挥腿部挂件]：恶人指挥对浩气指挥隔空告白！请嫁来恶人！  
　　[世界][金发指挥腿部挂件]：恶人指挥对浩气指挥隔空告白！请嫁来恶人！  
　　莱因哈特看到世界呼啦一下又被刷屏，一口咖啡差点没给喷到屏幕上，“复活回内城的快点压上来！很闲吗！不要最后松懈了！”  
　　“莱因哈特，那个公会团又开火陶寒亭了，我过去了。”吉尔菲艾斯在他们罗严克拉姆工会的频道里说话了，他作为机动战力一直没有参与团战冲锋，根据战况做出自己的判断进行支援。  
　　莱因哈特表示同意，看来浩气指挥没有放弃，还在坚持战术安排，那么他也要献上同等的敬意，专注到最后一分钟。  
　　  
　　“浩气的人数，好像有些不太对。”奥贝斯坦冷冰冰地在罗严克拉姆频道里说话了，把罗严塔尔吓了一跳。罗严塔尔正第三次从内城起飞准备赶往米丽古丽继续混战，听到他的话下意识调整视角，一眼望过去，米丽古丽的门口红名虽然还在小规模抱团，但是在他和米达麦亚的冲锋之下已经散开了好多，还有一些正在从丐王坡复活加入的。  
　　一个不好的念头闪现在莱因哈特的脑海，随即向吉尔菲艾斯问道：“吉尔菲艾斯，陶寒亭那里现在有多少人？”  
　　吉尔菲艾斯瞬间明白了他的意思，只回答了一句话：“我先去王遗风，你们赶上。”  
　　  
　　杨威利自己的奶花在米丽古丽那边干脆躺下原地不动，专心听各个点的情况。现在伊谢尔伦大厅里不光有他们工会的人，还偷偷转移了上百号伍兰夫、莫顿和比克古他们的人。  
　　“能骗多久？”伍兰夫很相信杨威利，但是还是有些担心，毕竟开局的优势已经在几波交换下荡然无存。“能有多久是多久吧。”杨威利心里有数，能像现在一样偷偷转了几个团的人摸老王的屁股，大概已经是极限了，老王3.5亿的血量光凭他们肯定不够，[黄金狮子]那边应该已经有所察觉了，“亚典波罗，准备换T给波布兰，你切号。”  
　　收到尤里安那边[红发]已经转头王遗风的消息，杨威利知道恶人已经发现他们了。“我之前的分配过的人，跟着亚典波罗的丐帮，下去恶人内城复活点！”　　

　　从米丽古丽紧急各种死法回内城的恶人，一起身就看见面前站满了红名，亚典波罗带头在附近频道喊骚话。  
　　[附近][希腊水果]：跟我倒数太虚时间放技能送他们躺下啊！  
　　[附近][希腊水果]：5  
　　[附近][希腊水果]：4  
　　[附近][希腊水果]：3  
　　[附近][希腊水果]：2  
　　[附近][希腊水果]：1　  
　　五颜六色的技能糊了刚站起来的罗严塔尔一脸，他回防的时候就担心被守复活点，这下真的怕什么来什么。回防的恶人短时间内恐怕是上不了楼了。  
　　“能够拉脱的恶人，不要死回复活点，飞回去！”莱因哈特在YY里迅速调整命令，保留剩下的战力。  
　　  
　　杨威利也知道了恶人开始回防，不过有利位置已经被浩气占领，能不能拿下老王就看剩下的时间里，面对恶人的疯狂反扑，他们的DPS能不能站得住了。“米丽古丽的浩气，全部飞王遗风！击杀王遗风的成就人手一份！”他自己用上了研究副本的劲儿奋力飞上了老王北边的起飞山头，刚刚站稳准备继续飞，就听到费雪报告[红发]的团过来了。他也顾不上赶过去，一边让费雪给他实时播报，一边扯过麦下达指示：“红发来了不要慌，纯阳站好布置的站位，三，二，一，一轮无敌落！”  
　　  
　　吉尔菲艾斯的第一波攻击就被生太极吃掉了，他也不恼，知道这个时候不能被送回复活点，罗亚塔尔他们现在复活点还在做伏地挺身，“不要恋战，近战后退不要减员！远程预备三，二，一！”  
　　“第二轮无敌！”杨的奶花磕磕绊绊赶到的时候，吉尔菲艾斯就站在最前面，杨刚刚好站在无敌圈里没砸到。  
　　[红发运动健将]悄悄地说：你们无敌真多。  
　　你悄悄的对[红发运动健将]说：偷偷切的内功，没了。  
　　杨在心里佩服这个人，还有空打密聊，手速脑速都不是一般人。  
　　  
　　莱茵哈特的团终于和吉尔菲艾斯汇合，准备从王遗风屋子里的浩气手里抢人。浩气的其他人也陆陆续续从后方逼近，双方夹成了三明治，一个咬着前一个的屁股。  
　　恶人的复活点被蹲守，浩气的复活点在平安里的远，双反一旦减员调度上都来不及，唯一的决胜点就是……  
　　“时间！还有7分钟！”杨威利尽量让自己的声音有点紧迫感，不过好像频道里的浩气都已经习惯了他们指挥语调，下手也变得不紧不慢的。“我们不能减员了不然输出不够。”杨看了一眼王遗风的血量，还有一半，拿得下！  
　　“老王吹笛子了，注意保护听力。霜天洗剑。三，二，一，开减伤，千蝶起，秀秀转圈！”杨还没松口气，后面咬着他们屁股的恶人就是一波爆发，摆明了借着老王的技能要送他们出屋。“后面的浩气飞上来，输出王遗风！”  
　　  
　　屋子里王遗风的血线在一点一点被削减，屋外的混战也愈加白热化，双方的主T团里都没能安插拉脱007，莱茵哈特和吉尔菲艾斯放手王遗风，专注让浩气减员削弱DPS强度，而浩气从后方上来的冲锋也让他们死伤不少，复活点的人越来越多。  
　　“亚典波罗，带人上来，最后了。”还剩30%，3分钟，杨觉得是时间拼了。  
“浩气DPS，爆发开。驱散听我指挥，万花，下驱散！”  
“恶人奶妈给老王减伤，我们撑过时间！”

20%，1分20秒……  
15%，50秒……  
13%，20秒……  
　　  
　　世界被成就[对决！王遗风]刷屏的时候，杨觉得自己用掉了半年份的力气，红茶早就彻底冷掉了，就剩个杯底。  
　　  
　　谢渊出场的时候，攻防倒计时已经停下，浩气踩着线拿下了老王。  
　　世界再一次被浩气秀成就刷屏，老王屋子里横七竖八躺了一堆尸体，浩气们也不起来就这么躺着刷屏。  
　　  
　　[黄金狮子]悄悄地说：很厉害，今天是很棒的对决，期待下周。  
　　你悄悄的对[红发运动健将]说：谢谢，你也是，后会无期了。  
　　  
　　看着满世界浩气的狂欢，杨怀疑他们是不是忘了，其实这场攻防，输的是浩气。  
　　好在恶人很快反应过来，开始齐刷刷地反击他们只推了老王，分数少的可怜。  
　　先寇布美滋滋地登上自己的浩气天策，躺地上也就算了，打开装备一片红，“亚典波罗！你就不能给我修下装备吗？修装备钱帮会管不管报销啊！”  
　　杨听着帮会里闹哄哄地庆祝，打了个招呼下线关电脑，再出现在YY已经是两天后了。  
　　  
　　“你怎么改名了？”卡介伦正在准备开荒的物资和DKP计算，看到杨上线逮着他抱怨，“我在好友里翻了你半天没找到。”  
　　杨伸了个懒腰，把红茶挪到打翻不到的地方，无奈地说道：“昨天我一上线，就被小姑娘们问是不是那天推老王的指挥……太热情了，受不了……”  
　　  
　　那个指挥后来就只在自己帮会种地、养花、刷奇遇、打副本，再也没有碰过阵营指挥麦。  
　　————鲁宾斯基《818那场很基很燃很混乱除了老王哪个boss都没倒的攻防》  
　　——END——　　


End file.
